Deception (IDW)
by Nightengale77
Summary: Keeping quiets one thing. Following orders is too. But knowing your origins is the biggest thing to her. She stays alone with a group of her robotic friends during the after math part of the war.


I walked down the side of the hall; none of the others seemed to even notice I was even there. So I just let out a little sigh and kept walking. I am McKenzie, a regular 15 year old girl, that had no place in this world, or so I thought. The people were always mean, my family died off, when I was little. I was an outcast, until some strange guys came and took me away from that orphanage I was in for several years, well when I was 6 to 14. They took care of me, they call them self's, the wreckers. A group of robots that could transform and go on the missions that no one else would, even if it risked death. We were floating in the middle of space on this ship called the ark, from what they told me was their war had ended, or that's what everyone thought.

I walked around rodimus, ultra magnus, rung and ratchet were the only ones to ever talk to me. I just sit in rodimus's palm or, hide in rungs office… until they get an assignment or. I run and try and find food other than energon.  
>I simply looked around and avoided pipes and first aid. A lot of bots try and ask me questions about my home world, earth. But I always just shook my head and kept walking. I thought it was pretty pathetic, an earthling that doesn't even know a few things about her planet. I learned basic things from Ultra Magnus and Ratchet like what to do and what not to do. I just sat. Did nothing. All day.<p>

Ratchet looked at me, "you alright?" he asked blankly,  
>I gave a little shrug and moved my black hair from my face, "I guess so, Doc Bot."<br>He rolled his optics at my response. "Let me guess, rung told you about, oh how poor pitiful little me right?" I looked at him with a brow raised,  
>"I... uh… how and the hell did you reduce that?"<br>I just sighed, "It's the look you guys give," I said with a quote, "You guys make it too easy,"

Ratchet looked at her with a raised brow his fore head crest hiding it, and then shook his head. "You really need to stop doing that,"  
>I looked at him with a off gaze, "doing what..?"<br>He pointed to my hands; I was rolling them and fidgeting them, "That!"  
>I looked, "Oh, sorry." I sighed and stopped,<br>"Go get something to eat…" Ratchet ordered then pointed,  
>I looked at him then rolled my eyes at him,<br>"Don't tempt me," he pointed to the med bay,  
>My eyes widened and I ran into the room and then I ran smack right into rung, and fell back wards. "Ow." I rubbed my nose,<br>Rung looked around then down, "You should be more careful." He smiled "You could get stepped on," then sat me on the table and preceptor walked over and handed me human food,

"thanks, and I will…" I smiled at him as he walked back to his corner of the room and sat,  
>Rung watched me take my food that preceptor handed me and sat cross legged, eating silently. Rung walked back over to me with his usual blank expression,<p>

I looked up at him and chewed, "You alright?" he asked me with a smile and rubbed my head with his finger,  
>"Mhm," I acknowledged him chewing looking at my food,<br>"I want you to stop by later, just well…"  
>"talk?" I looked at him and swallowed the food with a raised eye brow at him,<br>He paused for 13 seconds then nodded,  
>"Okay," I shrugged and went back to eating, "Yo. Hound! Trash 12 o'clock!" I threw it up and he shot it turning the garbage to ashes. I watched, "Nice,"<br>He just nodded then went back to his drink,  
>I jumped down and ran along the wall, I stopped when this big one walked in, I didn't recognize him at all. Tail gate, one of the bots sitting at a table jumped up and started babbling at him. I finally heard the brutes name. "Maximus!" someone shouted "Fortress Max!" he must of gotten angry cause several of the bots were shot, not killing them, just shooting randomly at every one.<p>

"Duck and cover people!" I yelled then ran out of the room,  
>I ran into rungs office and ran under his desk, "Hide!" I hid in one of his drawers;<br>He just raised a brow sitting in his chair holding his model of the ark.  
>Fortress Maximus stormed in and threw a damaged whirl into the middle of rungs office. I watched the whole thing through a hole in the drawer. I only saw rung trying to reason with fortress, and the big brute just walking back and forth. He shouted his commands at someone called hot rod through the communicator, Rungs eyes looked at a camera above fortress without moving his head then stared straight at my eyes though the hole.<br>"What are you looking at…?" Fortress Maximus looked at where rung was looking and opened the drawer, I flew back and hit my head on the side. He saw me. "A rodent." He reached down to try and grab me. I jumped out of the way and ran under him and hid behind rungs foot.  
>"little pest," Fortress growled,<br>"Just stay hidden," Rung whispered,  
>I looked at him and nodded staying behind his leg, I saw the chance and climbed into his model of the ark he had in his hand, "stay there, you'll be safe." He looked down.<br>An hour went by all I heard was solders moving in and loud shouts. And rodimus's voice saying

"Get. Down." I peeked out, and saw fortress was being arrested, I saw rungs hand and climbed out onto it, "safe huh?"  
>he smiled at me, "don't push it," drifts voice said argumentive,<br>I shrugged as usual, "rodimus wants you." Rung said blankly,  
>I nodded and jumped down and ran next to rodimus, "I am for one, is not a pest." I looked at ratchet drift and red alert walked down the hallway taking fortress somewhere.<br>"You for one have horrible grammar." Rodimus said,  
>I rolled my eyes, "Weren't you the one who told me to get out more?"<br>"I...Err... Touché little miss." He let out a soft chuckle,  
>I swung my feet back and forth sitting on his hand again,<br>"I'm going to let ultra magnus tea…."  
>"awe not that stick in the mud… cant I get drift to battle train me?"<br>"One your 4'6 tall… and 2.. Your human,"  
>"I can also get into places you normally CANT reach." I looked at him with a sneer,<br>he sighed, "alright, your proved me wrong, I'm too easy on you…"  
>"treat me like how you said optimus treats you your dead meat."<br>"I don't even know what meat is…"  
>my hand meet my face,<br>He laughed for a second, "just deal with it, like you know your planet better than we do."  
>"yep. That's the way I want to keep It."<br>he chuckled again.  
>"Do I look like a dictionary?" I looked at him again,<br>"no. I don't expect you to." He smiled, 


End file.
